


7th sense

by zibanejad



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, I'm sorry Seungyoun, M/M, Mild Gore, Nine tailed fox, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: “Let me tell you a secret since this is the last time we will meet, Seungyoun.” His finger trailed over his chest. He leaned closer, his mouth next to Seungyoun’s ear. “My name is Hangyul.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	7th sense

As soon as the man walked through the door it was like all the oxygen was sucked out from the club. His presence was demanding, pulling them all in. He had an entourage walking behind him, all of them with their eyes stuck to him, none of them acknowledging the others in the club, but Seungyoun couldn’t blame them.

The man was the most beautiful he had ever seen. His face was stoic and cold, a menacing look gracing his features, yet it was the warmest face he had ever seen. The warmth it gave him was comforting, like a mother's hand caressing her child. Somehow it called to him like a moth to a flame: he knew it was bad for him but the man was shining so brightly, he couldn’t help but be pulled into his trap.

His eyes looked almost completely black like no light had ever reached them. The eyes looked dead, contrasting the life and vibrancy of the rest of the club. Yet they seemed to have something wild, something  _ animalistic  _ about them. 

His features were sharp with a jawline to match them. The silver shirt he was wearing was open revealing his chest, exposing the tan skin. He looked expensive, almost untouchable.

As the man scanned the room a smirk grew on his face showing sharp teeth, they were unlike any Seungyoun had seen. They looked animal-like, predator teeth that could bite into any prey it found. He knew back in his head he should be scared but somehow they added to the man’s beauty. It made him look dangerous, made Seungyoun’s heart beat. There was something fox-like to him, the mischievous gleam in his eyes and the sly look on his face. Seungyoun couldn’t put a finger on why he could see the man that way, it was something that was like a growing seed in the back of his head.

The girl standing next to Seungyoun was long forgotten, but it made no difference as her eyes were also trained on the man at the door. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his tunnel vision, but the whole club had gone quiet. It was like he had gotten them in a trance, each and every eye following the elegant man. 

As he started to gracefully walk around, he would every now and then stop to touch someone's shoulder. He would either hum in acknowledgement or scowl in disgust, but every time he would keep walking to the next person. He was getting closer and closer to the bar where Seungyoun had been nursing his vodka shot.

Seungyoun sought the man’s eyes, but never managed to catch them. Not until they were separated by just a single person between them. Without even touching the women between them, the man moved past her and like a predator approached his prey. When he stood right in front of Seungyoun they were so close that their breathes mixed, faces so close that it was almost hard for Seungyoun to look into the entrancing eyes of the stranger. His eyes were calculating that seemed to hold an inhuman wisdom.

The hand gripped Seungyoun’s arm so tightly it felt like it was gonna break, making Seungyoun gasp. It was like a thousand fires lit up inside of him, exploring every hidden part of his body, every dark corner that had never been occupied before. He staggered back and took support from the bar counter. His head felt like it was gonna explode.

The man quickly withdrew his hand and stepped back, taking all of Seungyoun in. His gaze moved over every inch of Seungyoun’s body, it felt like his soul was vulnerable and opened up for the other man to take advantage of. He had never felt this physically naked before.

“Interesting.” His eyes glowed an orange colour, confusing Seungyoun. He had been sure the man’s eyes were black from the other side of the room, but he brushed it off as the poor lights of the club. “What’s your name?”

His head felt too heavy and his whole body felt numb. Something so simple to do, took all the power in Seungyoun to reply to the question. 

“S-Seungyoun.” His body was shaking, his shirt was sticking to his back as he sweated. It felt like he had run a marathon, his whole body begged for oxygen. His head was filled with cement, it made time move slower than it actually was.

“Let me tell you a secret since this is the last time we will meet, Seungyoun.” His finger trailed over his chest. He leaned closer, his mouth next to Seungyoun’s ear. “My name is Hangyul.” His eyes looked endlessly black, like a void, as he stared into Seungyoun’s eyes. Seungyoun’s mind was hazy as he recalled the orange eyes he had seen just seconds ago but his head was too far gone to actually acknowledge it.

Hangyul’s voice was raspy and caused shivers to run down Seungyoun’s back with every word he uttered. Even though the voice was low and quiet, it felt like it was screeching in his ears. The mix was confusing to him, yet it was comforting. It made his heart beat quickly against his chest, causing him to pant. 

Seungyoun tasted the name, whispering it out into the club. It was eerily quiet, the only thing being heard was the breaths in the room, the music had been turned off. Each second that went by led to an uncomfortable feeling to grow stronger and stronger in his chest. But as it grew, it was like a thick fog settled in his head. It kept whispering to him. The fog kept trying to push his thoughts down, forcing him to submit to the feeling of the others in the room.

_ It is all normal, Settle down little one. _

The voice kept hushing his inner voice, creating a confusing mess in his head. It was the same screeching as before but now it was  _ inside _ his head. It was like his inner monologue had been replaced, only the seducing low voice was left, filling his head.

He stared at Hangyul, trying to take all of him in. But it only made his heart beat faster, it beat in the same rhythm as Hangyul’s breath. One of his hands were on Seungyoun’s arms, holding him up meanwhile the other hand was exploring his upper body. The finger on his chest was lightly tapping over Seungyoun’s chest, but the finger came to a halt when it sensed where the heart was placed. Without a word Hangyul ripped the top of the fabric, ruining the expensive shirt. 

Hangyul gulped once he saw the skin and slowly licked his lips. Seungyoun could see his finger shake as it slowly sunk down until it touched the skin. If Seungyoun would have looked he would have seen how the human finger was slowly growing longer with a sharp claw, starting to look like a paw. 

_ Just stay still for a little while. _

He wasn’t able to process the words before Seungyoun suddenly felt how the paw ripped into his chest, pulling the skin and muscles away frantically. Seungyoun had never felt such intense pain before, feeling how parts of him were pushed out of the gaping hole in his chest. But the worst pain was when Hangyul finally found what he was looking for - his heart.

With one quick motion, he yanked it out. Hangyul stared at the organ with big eyes, weighing it in his hands. It was like he was inspecting it, waiting to see what would happen to it. It was still pulsating in the man’s hand as Seungyoun’s chest had been ripped open, the cavity being open for anyone to view.

Seungyoun could feel himself dropping to the floor as Hangyul released the grip on his arm, but it didn’t matter. His eyes were stuck on the man before him, no matter the pain he was in, he was like in a trance. He couldn’t even let himself cringe at the sight of the man sinking his teeth into the heart, making blood gush out of it. There was still something so seductive about it.

The blood was dripping down Hangyul’s chin, making his silver shirt stain with blood drops. As he was feasting on the heart, he almost mockingly stared into the owner's eyes. 

And only then could Seungyoun see the true appearance of the man. He saw the beautiful fox that gleefully tore through the muscle organ, he could see the sharp teeth nibble on the tender arteries. Seungyoun couldn’t do anything other than watch the creature drain him off all his energy. 

When the heart was completely devoured, the man shamelessly licked his fingers, lapping up the last of the blood. As Seungyoun took his last breath, the man uttered his final verdict.

“ _ Delicious _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this TvT it's 4am and I'm posting this because I have no idea what I'm doing with life 
> 
> If you wanna scream at me my twitter @ is JUNSOMEGASLICK


End file.
